


Somewhere To Belong

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Marineford Arc, Post-Marineford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A family can mean a lot of things. But more than anything, a family are people who would be there for you.And Ace learns the hard way that he has finally found his. He tries to come to terms with his newfound realization and re-discover his place in the world.





	Somewhere To Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ace is kidnapped.

Ace loathed it.

The way they constantly hovered around him, as if he was going to break into pieces at any second.

He was made of tougher stuff than they appeared to believe.

Haruta sat next to Ace, propelling his legs onto the table. And yet, Haruta was concerned, if the way he looked at him every once in a while were any indication.

And Haruta wasn't the only one. Everyone aboard treated him the same way Haruta did.

"We have visitors!" the lookout suddenly shouted

And Ace saw the ship that was approaching. A ship with a very familiar symbol on its flag.

His mind went blank, except for one thought.

They can't find him. If they did, then an encounter he would very much like to avoid would happen. He attempted to sneak off, but a hand grabbed his arm, effectively stopping his tactical retreat.

-x-

Ace couldn't help but look at the very familiar giant, who was clutching a very familiar kasa - charred and torn as it was - between his fingers.

His torso was heavily bandaged, and Ace resisted the urge to throw up right then and there.

And that urge grew stronger as Little Oars Junior's gaze fell on him. 

"Mind if I borrow?" Little Oars Jr. addressed Whitebeard

"You have my permission." Haruta replied easily

Ace gave him a wounded look, but Haruta merely chuckled in response.

And then a large hand wrapped around his body, lifting him up into the air.

And suddenly he found himself sitting on Little Oars Jr.'s shoulder.

-x-

"My loyal crew-mates!" Little Oars Jr. announced "We have a very special guest with today."

"I am not special in any way." Ace protested "We Whitebeard pirates are all equal in every way."

"You may think that." Little Oars Jr. gave him a pointed look "But......while most of the things Sengoku said on that day were lies, one of those things was not."

"What do you mean?"

"That Oyaji did indeed want to make you a Pirate King." Little Oars Jr. revealed "Most of the commanders knew, and so did I. In fact, you are the only one who didn't, because we knew you'd react in such a manner."

"Is that why you kidnapped me?"

"Indeed it is." Little Oars Jr. affirmed "I and the crew agreed that you need to stop treating yourself as if you matter less that the rest of us. That's why you're here."


End file.
